Fae Culture, Technology, and Terms
= Etra Fae Thandraxis Megamorticus = The term "Etra" indicates the form of Fae as being "other." The Thandraxis are "other" because they do not fit the typical variety of Fae. The Thandraxis themselves come in varieties. The "Megamorticus" vareity is one that relies on death as a form of power and value. "Mega" is meant to imply that it takes a lot of death for them to reach their potential. Thus far, few of this type of Fae have reached that potential. Origin Thandraxis come from the world of Eylaeh (eh-la-eh) in the realm of Thiss (th-iss). The world of Eylaeh possesses a dense aether filled with power from planets star which produces large amounts of Ka in all flavors. It is unknown why the Tanathians placed a skein on this world, but it is likely they were interested in the lore of the dark Fae, which is rather extensive. Thus, the Thandraxis are not Tanathian colonists, but rather native to Eylaeh. The Thandraxis are an ancient race, having built civilizations over tens of thousands of years. Much like Humans, they are prone to warfare among themselves, and are political creatures. Appearance All Thandraxis Megamorticus have black mothy wings. Their height varies between three and six inches. They have light skin tone, bordering on pale. In all other respects, they are fairly humanoid with slightly larger than normal eyes and small delicate features. Males typically wear pants and tunics. Females typically wear short skirts and a boddice. They sometimes wear boots or ankle-high shoes. Colors of outfits may vary, but they seem to prefer black. Thandraxis Megamorticus Personality Traits *They can handle sunlight, but prefer shadow, particularly jungle or forest areas. *They fear vast open spaces and open sky. *They enjoy using expletives and swear frequently. *They are sadistic and enjoy the suffering of others. *They have highly developed magical technology. Goals of the Thandraxis Megamorticus The end goal of almost all Thandraxis Megamorticus is to obtain enough bound souls to become a God or Goddess. The level of power required to reach this state is implied to be a million souls. Culture and Society The Thandraxis Megamorticus live underground on their world. Other Thandraxis Fae such as the Sildith and the Vynaer are above-ground dwelling. The Thandraxis have largely been a plague upon the other Fae of their world, and are hated for their predilection to collect souls. Thandraxis cities are accessible through cenote across the jungle of their world. These holes are surrounded by mushroom rings that open up on huge caverns filled with grandiose castles that are piled up on top of each other in an insanely complicated architecture. Thandraxis government is an ancestral oligarchy of houses or "courts" in which each house has a sovereign titled the "Xertan of House X" where X is the name of the house. The Xertans of each house meet in courts to determine decisions and each House has its own court. Their legal system is long and complicated and full of loopholes and opposing rules. Much of it is based on stories, folklore, and ancient poetry, all of which can evoke power depending on their operation. Each court also has "Lords" which exist to support the Xertan and handle specific business. There are many sub-professions within the Thandraxis culture, which is complex and detailed. Some are expert at building, others and constructing devices of magic or of mechanical engineering. The Cerulean Relationship Not all Thandraxis Megamorticus ally themselves with a Cerulean. In fact, very few choose this route. While all Megamorticus aspire to obtain souls, most of them are willing to trade for souls or power. The Cerulean relationship is handled by most courts through the Lords of Thandraxis that serve that court. Those Fae that choose this path are trained to operate with a Human, and made privy to the ramifications of the bond. Allying with a Cerulean is one of the few somewhat safe opportunities to travel throughout the realmhead. The Wu charter with most other worlds forbids the expansion of Thandraxis unless they are accompanied and bound to a Human, thus a bound Thandraxis may experience other realms through this process. Powers of the Thandraxis Megamorticus *Self-flight: a form of telekinesis limited to their own body. *View soul: they can see a soul as a light inside the body, but only in direct line-of-sight. *Dark vision: they can see very well in the dark, although they do require some light source, no matter how small. *Power Storage: Megamorticus hold massive amounts of power (Ka). It is not limitless, but is very great. *Power Absorption: Megamorticus absorb Ka at greater rates than most other races. *Decay: They can generate and discharge bolts of green energy that cause other objects to rapidly decay. They can do this even on worlds without an aether, although it is not known exactly how. They often refer to decay as "corruption" and will call their ability to emit this force "corrupt." *Decay Field: They can surround themselves with the energy of decay. It does not harm them, only what they touch. *Telepathy: only with other Fae, or with an individual bound to them such as a Cerulean.